gloveandbootsfandomcom-20200215-history
This VIDEO will BLOW YOUR MIND and be the BEST PART OF YOUR DAY!
'''This VIDEO will BLOW YOUR MIND and be the BEST PART OF YOUR DAY! '''is a Glove and Boots video that speaks against clickbait and was uploaded on June 27, 2014. Synopsis Fafa explains to Mario and the viewers and clickbait, and when he says that clickbait is like The Boy Who Cried Wolf, he gets an idea for StoryTale Theater, where he explains about clickbait throughout the story. In the story, Mario (The Boy), finds a headline on Facebook (uploaded by Jerk Face the troll) that says the link will blow his mind and be the best part of his day. He clicks on the link and sees a video of a hamster eating a tiny burrito. He calls his friends, Gorilla and Johnny T, over to see the video. Johnny T says that the video is alright, but it didn't blow their minds, nor was it the best part of their day, because clicking on links is not the best part of your day. Later, The Boy finds another link that also says that it will blow his mind and be the best part of his day. He fell for it again, and shared the link with his friends. It was a cat video. Johnny T got out of the shower when the Boy called him. But once again, the video did not blow their minds, nor was it the best part of their day. Johnny T got upset at the Boy for making him get out of the shower for a cat video. Later, The Boy is standing at his computer, calling his friends over, but not for a link this time, but for a horrible monster named Luis that was near him. But no one came, because clickbaiting headlines stink, so Luis ate the Boy Who Cried Wolf. The Moral of the Story? Don't use lies and emotional tricks to get me to pay attention to you. It's not the best part of my day. Fafa says that the best part of his day was Bill Murray coming over for karaoke. Fafa sees Mario still alive and says "I thought Luis ate you!". Characters *Mario *Fafa the Groundhog *Johnny T *Gorilla *Luis Trivia *The text in the thumbnail "YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!" is almost similar to the text in the description. ("You won't believe what happens next.") *The headlines at the 2:16 mark: **This puppy is the best thing you'll ever see. **This monkey does the best thing you'll ever see. **This piece of poop is the best thing you'll ever see. **This thing is the best thing you'll ever see. **This thing is better than the best thing you'll ever see. *Luis the monster reappeared in Movie Theater Etiquette. Annotations Picture frame *Aha ("Click on me.") (The link sends you to the "Take on Me" music video.) Subscribe screen *Farting iguana video. Bento Box logo *We're that one weird trick. Allusions *The Storytale Theater story is based off of "The Boy Who Cried Wolf". *There are a couple of references to Bill Murray in the video: **TMZ's clickbait was "Bill Murray died... a bunch of times in the movie 'Groundhog Day'." **Fafa says that the best part of his day was Bill Murray coming over for karaoke. Category:Episodes